


The Flood

by MelissaTreglia



Series: The Darkness Verse [32]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Dark is an asshole, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Demons, Elder God, Gen, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Side Story, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: What happened when the water came crashing down on DAMIEN...





	The Flood

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted on Tumblr, with this image by vischion.)

It was so easy.

The girl fought as much as she could, but against Him? She had wrapped herself and the boy in a little bubble that could all too easily pop.

And pop it did. A foolish exercise to fight Him, a God, even wounded as He was.

It didn’t take much to say the things he wanted to hear, and wear the face that the boy blamed for his own misfortune. Then to disappear, seemingly defeated.

And to plant the idea that the boy would be more suitable.

The girl was tired, all too ready to surrender, as her body was consumed by fire and her soul torn apart in the flood of His power.

The boy grasped, fought to surface, but to no avail. The boy didn’t last much longer than the girl did, swept up in the hurricane of His essence.

He took of them what He could use, and consumed the rest.

They were a part of Him now, their bodies naught but a quintessence of dust, as He took control. Totally.** _Finally._**


End file.
